Truth or Dare in many hilarious ways
by Katieannewrites
Summary: Why would Bella be singing "Hips dont lie" ,in a club, bellydancing and Emmett having a secret obsession about Lizzie Mcgiure-well because the game truth or dare works in many mysterious ways. I suck at summaries. T to be safe.
1. Prolouge

* * *

Truth or Dare

**(And no I haven't received a call yet that I own the series :( so Stephenie Meyer owns all except plot its all mine.**

** Hope you like it :) Enjoy**

Edward's P.O.V.

"You've got to be kidding, Bella is never going to do this!", I said.

"Just trust me on this Edward, now go pick her up." Alice said

I left the house, getting in my precious Volvo. I felt so sorry for my love. The sun was just coming up when I got to her house. Charlie had gone fishing, so I used the front door. I got up to her room and she was already awake.

"How was your night? ", Bella asked.

"You know it's always better with you around."

She could see something was up by the expression on my face.

"Edward, what is Alice up to? "

"Umm, You'll see. Now go get ready."

"You know I hate surprises."

She went to go take I shower while I made her breakfast. How can the humans stand this "food"? She came down stairs – smelling awfully good I might add – looking at me with such compassion.

"Mmm, That smells good." She said as she sat at her spot at the table.

"If you say so," I joked with her.

After that we went straight to my house. When we arrived Alice looked as if she was about to go on a shopping spree which that terrified Bella to death.

"No Bella, we're not going shopping" , she explained impatiently.

That made Bella calm down a bit.

"So did you tell her Edward" , she asked.

"Why don't you tell her".

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT".

"Bella, we're going to play truth or dare" , Alice said chipperish.

And the look on Bella's face was priceless.

**Did you like it?**

**If you didn't then don't rub it in our face,but constructive criticism will do.This IS our first fanfic you know.**

**Reviews brighten up anyones day,but it especially ILLUMINATES ours.**


	2. You've got to be kidding me?

Edward's POV

"No, No, and let me think NO" , Bella said angrily.

So I did what I do best- I dazzled her, and of course it worked like a charm. Man, I'm good.

"Fine but only because I want to get you guys back".

"YAY. So now that's settle we can finally play the game", Miss Hyper said.

While we were walking into the house I was pondering…….. - when is she never hyper. She's always up in everyone's business saying "Your future doesn't look to bright my friend" or "Hahaha sucks for you" when she "sees" something. But on top of all of that she blocks the future from me by singing " Nanana Edward you don't know". And that gets on my last nerves. Maybe I'll dump all of her clothes in the mud and see how she feels.

"NO YOU WON"T. DON'T YOU DARE LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON THEM'', She said resentfully.

"Who's laughing now" , I said strolling in the living room.

When we were all in the den, Esme was to speak first.

"Alright. Now there are rules. First-"

Awwwww man, are you serious" , whined Emmett.

"Emmett stop being a baby for once and be a man like me" , Jasper explained.

"Oh yea the "Man" who was sobbing - very violently might I add- when Charlotte died off of Charlotte's Web" , Emmett fired back.

"Hey that movie touch me very deeply" , Jasper said.

" Ha by what - you can't drink pigs anymore? Aww poor jazzy." Emmett said while laughing.

"Don't even get me started on-" Jasper started to say.

"You're both babies got it. Now let Esme speak", Rosalie said.

"Fine" they both agreed.

_For now , Jasper thought._

"As I was saying , there are going to be some rules. First there will be NO demolishing anything. I definitely don't won't it to be like last time".

"Mom , it wasn't my fault the house burnt down along with your garden" , Emmett explained.

"YES IT IS" Rose , Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and I yelled.

"Jeez blame everything on me will ya".

"Anyways, second rule- there will be no fire whether its about demolishing or not. And third remember Bella's is human so no vampire stuff with her. Got it?", Esme said.

"Got it" , we all said in unison.

Alice got to go first since she planned the whole thing.

Alice P.O.V.

I'm going to choose Edward since what he said he was going to my clothes. It will show him to never mess with Alice Mary Brandon Cullen.

"OK Edward truth or dare" I questioned him.

This is going to be good if he picks dare.Plus I'm bringing someone down with him.

"Dare"

"Alright I dare you to bridal shop , look for a dress ,and put it on. Act like a women doing this and if anyone asks you something tell them you're getting married to your lover-Emmett.And yes we will all be there including Emmett.So Emmett you're the "guy" in the relationship and Edward's the girl.So act like a real couple."

YOU'RE KIDDING", they both said.

"Does it look like I'm kidding. Now come on everybody lets go have some fun".

"Wwell umm Rrose wouldn't llike tthat" , Emmett said.

"That's a lame excuse. You're doing this", Rose said.

"Fine" , Emmett said angrily.

"I'm going to get you good" , Edward said while all of us were getting into our cars. Esme, Carlisle , Emmett , and Edward all rode together in Edward's Volvo while Rose ,Jasper, Bella , and me rode in my car.

I overheard Bella talking to Edward.

"You're going to be just fine. I'll always love you.", She said with compassion.

"I love you too."

And of course they kissed. Aw I'm so glad he found someone to spend an eternity with.

When Edward and them left(and I made sure they were out of the hearing zone), I asked Rose something.

"Hey Rose are you going to record this"?

"Of course".

And with that we left. This was going to be sidesplitting.


	3. Here comes the bride

Edward's P

Edward's P.O.V.

"Dare", I said.

I wasn't a chicken. I tried to read her mind, but all she was doing was singing 'When You Wish Upon A Star'. Oh No, this can't be good.

"Alright I dare you to bridal shop, look for a dress, and put it on. Act like a woman doing this and if anyone asks you something tell them you're getting married to your lover-Emmett. And yes we will all be there including Emmett. So Emmett you're the "guy" in the relationship and Edward's the girl. So act like a real couple."

Gulp. How could she go this low? She is going down. I'll make sure of that .I mean it would be hilarious if it was the others, but me. Why me? I was thinking to myself ,but then everyone interrupted me with their thoughts.

MUUUAAAAHHHH!!-Alice.

_Phew I'm glad she didn't involved me-Jasper._

_HAHAHA this is going to be priceless-Rose._

_I have to say, she's little but ferocious-Carlisle._

_Poor Emmett and Edward. I surely wouldn't want to be them right now.-Esme._

_Crap, Crap, Crap, CRAPP!! Why did she have to bring me down with him? OHH She's going to get it…. BAD-Emmett._

I looked at Bella beside me. Right then all my anger went away. I love her so much, and I'm glad she feels the same way. Well , I might as well get this over and done with as fast as I can.

We all were getting in my and Alice's car. Why did she insist on having Bella ride with her? When I sighed in defeat, I turned to see my love looking at me with compassion. I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed towards her and said I loved her. She said the exact same thing. And my lips crushed into hers. I don't know how long we were like this until Alice called we were all leaving. So we broke apart and I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you when we get there, love".

She just smiled eagerly and walked back to the car. I think she was excited about me doing this. Hmph. Oh Bella. My Bella.

When we got to David's Bridal, everyone was so eager to see what was going to happen. When we were about to enter , I looked at Emmett and we both said "here we go".

I walked in strutting off my stuff. Wait, did I just say that? Oh well this is how I'm suppose to act.

"May I help you ladies", an employee by the name of Victoria said. Ugh what a revolting name. Well Im truly disgusted by myself for what I am about to do.

Alice's P.O.V.

"Um, actually looking for a dress of my own", Edwardia said. Ha Edwardia. I crack myself up.

"Uhhh o k . Well umm………… well do you like any of these dresses over here", She said as she pointed to a section.

"Well there o kayyy I guess, but I want to show off my curves" Edward explained. Which made everyone hysterical.

"Oh I like this one baby, I mean I don't know if it shows your curves or not, but its hot." Emmett said pointing to one that looked like a shower curtain.He must be kidding.

The look on Edward's face was excruciating funny.

"So you're his well his mate?", Victoria asked.

"No duh sherlock. I loved him from day one when I first saw him in Lipsuckers(a gay strip club) and I knew it had to be. He's my everything now, aren't you pooh bear?", Emmett explained.This couldn't get any funnier.

"You're right sugar pie." Edward said.

"Umm the dressing rooms are right there… sir".

"Well thank you very much darling" Edward said as he walked to the rooms.

"That was great Emmett. Just as I planned" , I said.

"Of course" everyone said.

When everyone was trying to recover from that, I went to ask Rose a question.

"So did you get everything on tape so far?".

"You betcha. This is some good stuff.".

We all stared at the gorgeous Edward in the dress. He could actually pull it off for an ugly dress.

"How do I like everyone?" He asked.

" AYYYYYYYY BAY BAY.FAB BUL LOUS! You work it" Emmett shouted which everybody fell on the floor laughing.

"Well thank you Em's" Edward said as he looked at Emmett love.

"No problem shuck um's".

You could tell behind their eyes was total awarkwardness.

"Actually nothing here is my taste ,but thank you for all your help" Edward said.

"Ok" Victoria said. You could tell she was relieved by the look on her face.

Edward got out of the dress and before we could say anything to him, he said

" You can bombard me when we get home".

Since it we were just going back to the house Bella and Edward rode with Carlisle and Esme. I know they didn't want to be with us, but Emmett's a whole different story.

"We met at Lipsuckers? It's priceless" I laughed when were on the road.

"Hey when I do a dare I do it" Emmett explained.

I was going to ask and tell him more about it ,but he was too busy with Rosalie.

We soon were all back on the den.

"Hahaha Edward and Emmett you guys did good. You guys don't know how hilarious it was." Jasper said.

"Oh shut up Wilbur" Emmett said.

"Ea someone touché" Bella unlikely said.

"So Edward it wasn't working for ya or the dress wasn't your type?" Rosalie teased.

"Did the dress give you a wedgie?" I laughed.

"I'm sorry they put you through that Edward" Bella said.

After they were done having their quiet moment, I asked him.

"Well aren't you going to answer our questions Eddie-poo" I asked.

"I said you could bombard me with questions, I never said I answer them though" He snickered.

"Oh well lets get on with the show, who do you pick Edward?" I said.

"Hmm…. Carlisle truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Well I say dare my son. I'm a man." He answered.

I saw what was going to happen.

This wasn't going to end well.

**ahh what is he going to do to poor carlisle ? wait and see**

**Was it good? Tell me in a awesome review your going to write for me.:)**


	4. You're a wizard, Carlisle

**Yes. I'm truly sorry. It's been so long since I updated and it's terribly short, but I promise if I can get alot more reveiws, it will be much much much longer in the furture:). Hope you enjoy!**

Edward's P.O.V.

"Alright Carlisle. Truth or Dare?" I said.sed

"Dare son. I'm a man." He replied.

"Okay, I dare you to go to the Seattle Mall, and impersonate Harry Potter."

"Sure, why not?"

"But wait it gets better." I smirked.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"You have to pretend to really believe that you're actually him. Be very superficial about and refuse pictures and autographs to people who don't even look at you. Oh and pretend like you're a real wizard with your wand, spells, and scars"

"Oh joy." He said sarcastically.

I know that Carlisle never did any bad thing to me, but I had to do it.

_You know, whatever you do to me, is going to come back and nip you on the butt-Carlisle._

"Yo momma!" I replied to his thought.

"Grow up Edward" he bitterly said.

"I'm fricken 108 years old! How much more _could _I grow?" I fired back knowing it would annoy him.

"Forget it Edward"

"Spunk Ransom wins again"

"And who is Spunk Ransom might I ask" My love asked.

"Some British lad whose resemblance to me is uncanny."

"Ooohh" She said still confused.

"Anyways, lets get going pops"

"Edward why are you like this?" Rosalie asked.

"Can't I be like Alice for once?"

Everyone laughed at the comment except Alice, who looked hurt.

"Is it so bad dealing with me?" Alice asked.

"Uhhh yeah" Emmett replied.

Then Rosalie punched him in the arm.

"I was just kidding. Oww!"

"Just shut it Emmett. It's better if you keep your mouth closed" Rosalie snapped back.

"**QUIET**!!" Esme yelled.

Everyone abruptly went silenced.

"Thank you" She said sweetly.

"Alright lets get the show on the road" Bella said.

Everyone was getting into their car when Alice said,

"Oh and next time, lets decide the truth or dares there. I don't want to come back home again."

There was murmurs of "Uh huh" and "Sure".

Once we got to the mall, Alice pulled Carlisle into a shop called Wardrobes for Witches and Wizard. What a name. It's ridiculous looking if you ask me, but then again Emmett was quite fascinated with everything. Emmett. He brought the two S's from his human life- Strength and Stupidity. When will he ever learn Kermit the frog is NOT real? Oh Emmett, so dumb.

When I was done with my thoughts of Emmett and his thick wittedness, Alice came out.

"And introducing, the famous, the chosen one- Harry Potter" She exclaimed pointing to Carlisle when he came out.

Everyone was speechless then all the sudden all of us laughed our heads off. Carlisle actually did look like Harry Potter. He had the scar, the wand, and especially the robe.

"Carlisle's wearing a dress, Carlisle's wearing a dress" Emmett sang.

"Sweetie, you look………. How should I say it? Distinctive" Esme said.

" Wow Carlisle, I never thought this day would come" Rosalie smirked.

"Alright alright enough with the dopey remarks. Lets do this thing" Carlisle finished.

A man walked by looking at Carlisle.

"What? You got a problem with me, Harry Potter?"

"I wouldn't be talking muggle or you'll regret it"

"Please. What are you going to do? Do one of the unspeakable curse on me" The man laughed.

"No, but I will do this" Carlisle then all the sudden ran around him with something in his hand. When he was done, he backed away. The guy was wearing lingerie from Victoria Secret.

"You monster. How you do that so fast?" The guy exclaimed.

"Ha I would be happy right now that i didn't use the Avada Kedavra spell on you. Oh and your other question, I told you I was a wizard.Maybe next time you'll take it serious when Voldermort comes to getcha."**(A/N: Yea I know Carlsile would never do that but I just had to)**

He ran away screaming,"THEY'RE REAL AND THEY'RE OUT TO GET US ALL!!"

We all started having hysterics at that point.

Then he went to one of the tall benches and stood on it while saying " Muggles, me, Harry Potter and my good friend Ron Weasely" He said pointing to me. WHAT?? How could he do this? So I had to stand by him while he proceed.

"I come here today to ask you guys a favor. Would you guys like to join us in a fight between us and Voldermort?" He said while waving his wand around.

Everyone starred at him like he was a manic which he probably was, and ran away. Then soon a dude who was in a priest outfit**(A/N: I forgot what you call them)** and came up to Carlisle and I.

"Let Christ Compel you, Let Christ compel you" he said over and over again.

"Lets go Carlisle, before anything else happens" I said. We all ran to our cars laughing the whole way.

When I was about to get in the car, Carlisle yelled, " I told you that it would come back and nip you in the butt".

**Hoped you liked it! Reveiws would be great you know.:) P.S. Just remeber what I said at the beginning of the chapter:P Guys I REALLY need more reviews. I mean its pittful:(. I'm tring the best I can but you don't know how are lifes are. Please if I can get more reviews( I don't care if you already did it would be nice if you did it again) We will try harder and start updating more often. Please. And if you have this long ,awesome, crack-a-lakin review, I PROMISE you will get something in return. Who knows we might make a story revolving around you... :)))))**


	5. Terrible News:

**Hey You Guys:) Kristen was about to upload the next chapter when she got a call from the hospital saying that her dad was there. I don't know anything else or why he's there for the matter but it can't be good:(. I can't upload it because it's on her computer. I'm sorrry guys about everything but she will try to upload it when she gets the time. plus we were all suppose to go to this dance tommorrow and i don't know if she's going to go- she was really looking forward to it so i hope she can and that her father is alright. Please put her father in your prayers tonight.**

**Love You Lots**

**Katie:)**


	6. Emmett McGuire

OK guys, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update

**OK guys, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. It took me a while to get time to write it, then when I finally got it done and written, I was just about to upload it, and of course I found out my dad was taken by ambulance from work to the hospital. And so basically when everything calmed down, this weekend I had completely forgotten about the story. And VOILA! Its Tuesday and I'm finally updating.****  
****:D**

Bella's P.O.V

We were in the car all seated about to leave the parking lot when I felt my stomach urging for food. I had to speak up, even if they would all get angry from me holding up the next part of the night.

"Uhh, guys, I'm really hungry and it's a long drive back to Forks," I said and got about 5 evil glares.

"ARGH! I knew I saw this coming." Alice griped.

Carlsile, being the caring man that he is turned the car back into the lot and said, "We'll just be here for thirty more minutes guys. Be patient, she's only human."

I gave him a genuine smile, even though I knew he was up to something good, because he knows I would've been willing to run in find a restaurant in the mall and come back out to the car and eat on the way back. I mean, what could he possibly need 30 minutes for back at the mall.

Of course Edward could already tell what was going to happen. He whispered it in my ear.

Then and there I busted out, oh man, this is gonna be goooood. Thank god Carlisle didn't choose me.

The others that were remaining look around in the car suspiciously and cautiously. They had no idea who's turn it was next. Yet, I saw a slight smirk on Alice's face.

"Don't count on it," she simply said.

I decided to forget about that remark and whatever she meant by it.

We all got out of the car and went inside of the Starbucks in the mall, after all it is Seattle. You got to represent yo! I giggled, sometimes I just crack myself up.

I decided on a Mocha Frap with whipped cream on top, and one of their sandwiches with a blueberry muffin on the side. Oh man, it might have been just what the doctor had ordered.

Alice's P.O.V

Bella got hungry so were stuck at the mall again. Yay maybe if I'm quick I might be able to get a new pair of shoes from PacSun, I've always secretly liked that store. But living with Edward, nothing could ever possibly be a secret.

At first I didn't understand it, but I got a vision and now I understand why Carlisle wanted all of us to come inside. He's planning to pull a fast one on Emmett.

What Carlisle doesn't realize though is that fact that Emmett hardly EVER does dares, not sense what happened to poor Fluffy. That poor, poor bunny.

Carlisle decided to cut to the chase. Ever since Emmett broke that glass vase last week, Carlisle has been wanting to get back at him.

"Emmett," he began, "Truth or dare."

The look on Carlisle's face was so genius, so smug, it hurt me to know that Carlisle wouldn't exactly get what he wants.

Emmett's was a look of horror, but after a few seconds, he looked relieved.

"Truth," he replied smugly.

Carlisle looked absolutely crushed, I should've warned him ahead of time, so he could think of a good truth to ask him.

I then recalled a certain situation in between Emmett and my about two months ago. He had sworn me to secrecy, so I never thought about it until now.

I thought Edward's name, he turned just like any normal person would if I had called it out loud. He claims its an involuntary response.

I told him, or necessarily in this case, thought to him to tell Carlisle to ask Emmett this, "What is the most embarrassing situation in which someone has walked in on you."

Of course Emmett looked right at me with a look of pure hatred. I bet he was recalled the whole situation in those awkward 15 seconds of silence. Of course Edward heard it out of Em's mind and started cracking up.

Everyone's eyes were filled with curiosity and anticipation.

It was then that Emmett spilled the beans.

"So it was about two months ago, I was watching my favorite movie ever, and well there is a song or two towards the end of it," he started off reluctantly.  
I couldn't help but hysterically chime in, "He was singing and dancing on the bed!"

"Shut up ALICE!," he shrieked.

"Get on with it," Rosalie said in between giggles.

"As I was saying, it has a big song finale at the end of it, and most people like to sing, maybe dance, along with it-"

"coughFREAK!cough," I said.

"clears throat Again as I was saying… I was dancing along with the movie scene, on my bed, and then little miss walk in without walking, barges in during a private moment…" Emmett finished off.

I couldn't take holding it in anymore.

"IT WAS LIZZIE MACGUIRE!! He has a secret obsession with Lizzie Macguire!!," I screamed, causing people from outside Starbucks to stare at me.

Emmett look embarrassed and mortified.

To tease him, Jasper started out, "_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night_…?"

Fighting the Urge to belt out the next line Emmett asked, "And how do _you_ know the words Jasper??"

"Uhh, y'know you…pick it up? Besides that doesn't even matter right now. What does is that you're a weirdo who loves LIZZIE MACGUIRE!!," he stuttered out his face turning 5 different shades of pink.

Nice save honey. Nice save. I'd have to slap his head later for being such an idiot.

But then I saw Emmett's evil glare towards me.

Then I know, it wasn't going to be good for me.

**OK guys, like I said stuff happens, sorry it took so long. / And sorry if its short, but the story will get way better, trust. I know its not as good of any of the ones Katie writes. And I think the chapters might be better when we're together, but it doesn't happen a lot since school started. OH, and we need WAYYYYY MORRREEEE reviews.**

**Oh i did i metion there's a hurricane coming! Yeah Mr. Ike might just destroy everything. Isn't that just Super? Well we will try our best :) peeps we will try our best.**

**Pwetty Pwease? :D**


	7. Don't We All

Yeah Yeah Yeah i know.

Hey guys sorry for not updating in a month, but there is SO much going on like for me(Katie) I went to an audition for acting and couldn't do it because it was over 10,000 dollars, been working my butt off for region auditions(region is where you go to an audition and your competing from others schools trying to get first chair and to be in the concert hey sorry i don't know how to explain it), writer's block of course, and school has been crazy so please don't be angry with us. If your going through any of this you know how it feels. So again I'm sorry I hate these too , but hey at least we're telling you why we are not updating so theres a plus. Anyways when we can get together we're going to make a good thick side splitting chapter you just have to be patient.

Oh and any of you guys that read Harry Potter I have some news on the movie.

Ok well i knew somebody that went to the screening of Harry Potter 6?! I know its crazy i was freaking out. Well anyways i know now what got cut out. O K i can't believe they did this ,but i was told that most of the battle at hogwarts is cut out. i mean yes they do have all that Draco nonsense and Snape but i think thats all. Plus Dumboldore's funeral was cut out because they said they didn't have time to introduce all the characters that were going to come. I was kinda mad. But there is alot of details that are straight from the book which is good.

So it might be alot of news to take in maybe not, but if they do switch it up by next summer... good. And if this is not true don't kill me I'm just the messanger:).

So I hope I gave you enough info to not hate us for not updating. We WILL make a new chapter a.s.a.p., but until then see ya:)

**_Katie the peace maker lol;)_**


End file.
